


You are the Light in my Darkest night

by plainsmexy



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Anxiety, Arson, Cruelty, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainsmexy/pseuds/plainsmexy
Summary: It’s been 3 years since the day he felt their bond “break” and since his rune faded. For the last few years, everyone thought and believed that Alec has been dead. With confusion written all over his face, he looks up to Magnus and says ‘I can feel him! I can feel him! He's alive’
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't believe i am posting on Archive.   
> This is something new to me, so please be critical but kind.  
> All original characters belong to Cassandra Clare but the story line is mine.

_**3 years, 4 months, 6 days and 13 hrs...** _

‘Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan and Clarissa Herondale’....

_**3 years, 4 months, 6 days and 16 hrs...** _

‘Since it is time for the newlyweds to disappear, I think it is about time to present my gift’ said Magnus as he walked closer to them.

‘Well, don't leave us hanging!’ said Clary, excitedly.

‘I have arranged and prepared my country house in France for the two of you. It is fully stocked and waiting.’ He said while everyone stared at him in awe, ‘so for the next two weeks, I expect you both to enjoy some peace and quiet, as well as each other.’ he finished with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

‘Magnus,’ Jace begins looking as overwhelmed as everyone else, ‘you didn't have to but thank you.’ he pulls Magnus into a crushing hug which Magnus returns.

‘It will be the first time I've actually used the place. So why not for this memorable occasion.’ he replies as they pull away from each other, Catarina offers to open a portal to said house as soon as they are ready. They make their last rounds greeting guests, thanking them for coming before they return to the family table where they find Catarina to let her know that they are ready to go.

‘Look after yourselves and remember we are a phone call or fire message away’ Maryse says with tears in her eyes.

_**3 years, 4 months, 6 days, 17 hours and 26 mins....** _

Just as they are about to go through the portal, Jace stumbles, grabbing hold of his hip, right where his parabatai rune was...

It’s been 3 years, 4 months, 6 days and 17 hours since he last felt anything through their bond. Since the day he felt their bond “break” and since his rune faded. For the last few years, everyone thought and believed that Alec has been dead. As a lone tear runs down his cheek and with confusion written all over his face, he looks up to Magnus and says ‘I can feel him! I can feel him! He's alive’. His eyes roll back in his head and he collapses into Clary's arms.

3 years, 4 months, 6 days, 17 hours and 30mins, and their world is being turned upside down all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 years since the day he felt their bond “break” and since his rune faded. For the last few years, everyone thought and believed that Alec has been dead. With confusion written all over his face, he looks up to Magnus and says ‘I can feel him! I can feel him! He's alive’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i am so sorry for not holding to updating as i said i would but my life has been a bit hectic for almost two weeks. I will try to update at least more than twice a month, if not more. Please be patient with me!
> 
> All original characters belong to Cassandra Clare but the story line is mine.
> 
> Italics = thoughts

**Flashback:**  
3 years, 4 months, 5 days ago…

Idris was sunny and bright when he left this morning, only to arrive to a cool and rainy New York. Thankfully, he decided to bring a sweater along, _just in_ case he thought. He was there to visit his mother and spend the day with her, as he has not seen her in a while. Whilst at the institute, he made sure to check up on everyone. Isabelle, who is now head of the institute, was more than excited to see him. They found Jace training with Simon and called them both to join them for tea. They spend the morning catching up till it was time for him to go.

"Why don't you guys come over later and join me and mom for lunch?" he asked. With that, everyone agreed to meet up later at the bookstore.

  
On his way, he stopped by his mom's favorite bakery for pastries and coffee.  
“I'll be right with you,” his mom calls from the back of the store when she hears the door chime as he enters. “Alec!” she calls out when she sees him, taking the pastries and coffee out of his hands and placing it on a table nearby to pull him into a tight hug.

  
“Hi mom” he says

.  
“Oh, Alec. It's so good to see you,” she says with a smile of pure joy on her face. “And you come bearing gifts. Mm, this smells delicious.”

  
“It's good to see you too and yes, I thought it would be nice to stay here than go out for coffee” he says as Maryse goes over to the door to turn the sign on display from open to closed. Then they moved to the back of the store, to the cozy little lounging area his mom created.

  
“So how are things in Idris for you and Magnus? I am always hearing about how things are changing?” she asks.

  
“Everything is good. For both of us,” he says with a dreamy look on his face. “I am actually here to ask some advice.”

  
“Oh”

  
“Yeah. It will soon be our 2rd anniversary and I want to do something to celebrate.” he manages to say as a light blush spreads across his face.

  
“Ok” Maryse says, grinning.

  
“Usually, Magnus handles these things but this time I want to do so something special… for him.”

  
“Ok. Do you have something in mind?”

  
“That is my problem. What do you get or do for someone who is capable of doing anything with the snap of his fingers?”

  
“Well... The way I see it, as long as it comes from the heart it will be special.”

  
They spend the next hour discussing ideas when a knock from the front door interrupts. Thinking it's the others, Alec heads to open the door only to find a group of five men standing outside. “Sorry but we are closed for today. You can come back tomorrow,” he says looking over the rather gruff-looking mundanes, feeling uneasy about them.

  
“Well we aren't here to look for books. Something caught our attention and we came to check it out” said the one standing in the door with an ugly scar on his face. What Alec didn't see or notice was the weapons that to some extent, was poorly concealed.

  
“Alec. Who is that?” calls Maryse, drawing his attention from the door. “Tell them we are closed but we'll be open to...”

  
Before she could finish the sentence, all hell broke loose. The guy, who was standing closest to the door, suddenly revealed a gun, shot the lock and pushed open the door, gaining entrance for him and his friends. The suddenness of everything sent Alec back a few steps but before he could do anything two of them pointed their guns towards Maryse and himself, effectively causing him to freeze.

  
“Now that we have your undivided attention, like I said before, we saw something we want and we are here to see if it's worth our time.”

  
“Okay. Whatever it is that you want, we will give it to you. Just, don't do anything rash.” Maryse says, trying to stay calm and calm the situation.

  
“No worries there. We came in with the intention to leave with what we want. Just waiting for our ride.”  
Just as the guy, who had an ugly scar under his left eye, finished that sentence, a black van pulls up in front of the store, taking the attention away from their current hostages. Alec and Maryse looked at each other and then sprang into action. The sudden movement startles their captors enough for them to be able to knock the guns out of their hands. After an exchange of well-timed and practiced moves, Maryse and Alec seemed to have the upper hand. That was until the driver of the van stepped in. It took two shots, one hitting Maryse in the back and the other got Alec in the shoulder, bringing their valiant efforts to a halt. Tranquilizer.

  
“Can't you lot do anything right?” Grumbles the new comer.

  
“We just didn't expect them to be this feisty. Gonna be a treat breaking 'em in though” said scar-face laughing.

  
‘Get ready to move out.’ Maryse tried to get Alec who was just as sluggish,

  
“Alec, honey, hold on…” Just before she could reach him though, one of the men she gave a good beating to, walked up to her and kicked her in her stomach sending her flying to the nearest wall, already unconscious.

  
“Damn woman,” he said looking at the others. “Wish it was her we were taking. Would have been fun breaking her in.”

  
“Pity. But orders are orders.” Alec tries to stay awake in an effort to get to Maryse but eventually loses the battle as he being dragged out and into the van. The last sound he hears before his world goes dark is the muddled sound of voices and the van's door slamming shut. His last thoughts go out to his mother hoping she will be ok and to Magnus, the love of his life. Magnus will find him and save him.

  
If only he knew what awaited him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos will be much appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 years since the day he felt their bond “break” and since his rune faded. For the last few years, everyone thought and believed that Alec has been dead. With confusion written all over his face, he looks up to Magnus and says ‘I can feel him! I can feel him! He's alive’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = thoughts

  
** Flashback (pt2) **

As Alec comes to lying on his right side, feeling awfully groggy and still sluggish, he realizes he has woken up in a strange place. A warehouse by the looks of it. He also finds that he has been bound, hands and feet together behind his back, with a knotted clothe gag in his mouth, tied tightly behind his head. As he looks around he sees others in a similar state, as well as what looks like their kidnappers. He definitely sees the group that got the better of him. He gives his bonds a try to see if he could get loose, it's no use. Whoever tied him up made sure there would be no escape. As he looks around he notices a few windows and to his horror realizes that it is dark outside. That is when the fear and anxiety starts to set in. What is taking them so long? Where are they? Why hasn’t Jace or Magnus found him yet? He tries to connect with Jace via their bond, only to find it muted. Before he can ponder his situation any further there are people walking in to the warehouse. Everything still feels fuzzy to him, which makes it hard to not only hear but understand the quite conversation being held but a few feet away. With the conversation concluded for now the new comers walk closer to the captives.

“You gentlemen have really out done yourselves," says a lady dressed in red. She is part of a group of four people, who were taking their time randomly inspecting the captives.

"Gentlemen, as much as I like what I see, we are only going to acquisition a few of these lovely pieces of merchandise” says the lady in red dismissively. As an argument breaks out as the few captives are taken aside, four more people walk into the warehouse.

“Hey” says the guy that shot Alec. “What is the meaning of this?”

“What do you mean? Are you a bit hard of hearing?” the lady in red suddenly turns to the men. “I said we will only be taking a few.”

“What about our money?” asks another.

_Mundanes,_ she thinks to herself, _they would do anything for money_.

“Don’t worry, you will get your payment in full. And you can have the rest of them to use anyway you like.” This was said by a male voice, which sounded just a bit too cheery about the situation.

In the meantime, those taken aside are magically stripped of their clothes, have their hair magically removed and then have blood taken from them. All this is left on the floor.Behind a glamour, leaving all the mundanes none the wiser.

Suddenly, the other remaining captives and all their captors are encased in a barrier. Then set alight. 

"Sorry folks," Alec hears the male voice say. “Consider this your payment in full. Can't leave anything or anyone behind that can be traced back to us. Now can we?"

“I will say this though; your services have really provided us with exceptional produce. So sad we won't be doing business with you again." He hears the lady say as she starts a chorus of laughter.

As the cries become more pained, panicked and desperate, a portal opens up behind those that were taken aside. Alec can feel magic wrap around him just before they are taken through the portal. The lady stops their progress as they all start to struggle, she turns to them and says, “Consider this a mercy, as it will be worse for anyone who wants to be a hero. So behave and maybe you might live a little longer." 

"Oh yes before we forget, you can all forget about someone trying to find you after this. With your clothes and DNA left to be found in the ruins and the dead, no-one will come looking."

They watch from the other side as the barrier expands and the fire starts to spread. Most of the fire victims are either dead or slowly dying.

"Welcome to your new home girls and boys." The lady says with a sinister smile on her face just as the portal closes. "Harry, won't you be a dear and have our new ‘recruits’ introduced to their new home and new way of life."

"Of course Rosa." Says the male voice Alec now knows as Harry.

Up until they are 'welcomed to their new home', Alec had had hope that someone would show up to rescue him. Now... now he realizes what just happened. Not only was his DNA, clothes and stele left in a burning building but since they went through the portal, he can't feel Jace through the parabatai bond. He hopes... no, he prays that Magnus will find him, soon.

"Alrighty then kiddos, let’s get you acquainted with you’re new lives." Harry said to them. “You all heard Rosa. So what are you still standing around for, start the process." He says to the other six peo…no, warlocks.

The six warlocks separate into three pairs, each pair going over to a captive.

“I am sure you must be wondering why you haven’t been found yet?” Harry says to them. “The warehouse you were in was warded and so is this place. However, now we need to make sure no one will ever be able to track you.” Alec has kept an eye on the warlocks and has had to watch and hear the cries as they place a brand on each person.

“The mark you are receiving will not only make you untraceable but will constantly lead whoever is looking for you back to the warehouse.”

As they get to him he tries to struggle but one of them easily manage to keep him still while the other put one hand on his parabatai rune and the other hand on the back of his neck. A brand is placed on both spots. The pain coming from the rune, however, leaves Alec screaming in pain and delirious.

Once they are done with everyone, Alec feels magic wrap around him again and then he is lifted a few feet in the air. He can see that everyone else is receiving the same treatment. Then, they are on the move. Being maneuvered from, what Alec now sees looks like a giant hall, to a smaller room where they are left lying on the floor.

One by one they are taken from the room, not to return. Alec can't help but wonder what is going on? What is this new life they are talking about? He doesn’t’ have to wait too long. 

** End of Flashback (pt2) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some inspiration to a chapter. Hope you like it... Mwah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 3 years since the day he felt their bond “break” and since his rune faded. For the last few years, everyone thought and believed that Alec has been dead. With confusion written all over his face, he looks up to Magnus and says ‘I can feel him! I can feel him! He's alive’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning world! I hope you all enjoy the new installment. Please stay safe and enjoy your week. Until i update again... Mwah ;)
> 
> Italics = thoughts

** Flashback – NY Institute **

“Guys come on, let’s go.”

“We are just waiting on Clary.”

“Sheesh, you guys are slow. I already spoke to her and she said she would meet us there.”

Just then Jaces’ phone rings. “Speak of the Angel.” He says, smiling like a madman.

“Hey Cla… What? …We’re on our way.” While speaking, Jace’s face has gone from happy to confused and anxious, to downright determined.

As he scanned the ops centre he found who he was looking for.

“Rey…” He calls out as he runs up to the warlock. “Lorenzo, we need your help to get to Maryse’s bookstore now.”

“Well , good day to you too Mr. Herondale. And how are you today?” Lorenzo looks at Jace rather very annoyed.

“Jace, what’s going on?” Izzy asks.

“Yeah man. What’s the rush? We were already on our way out?” Simon asks.

“Please, Lorenzo. There was an attack on the bookstore.” He says looking over at Izzy. “Clary hasn’t approached the building yet but she says it looks bad.”

“An attack… Really? Then why, pray tell, has the alarms not gone off. Or has the institute begun to malfunction now that Mr. Lightwood –Bane no longer acts as head?” he says looking at Jace even more annoyed and skeptical.

“Look Rey, I know we don’t get along very well but right now can we please put that aside and get back to it later. Maryse or Alec, could be seriously injured or worse.”

“Very well shadowhunter.” He says as he turns away from them and creates a portal.

“I will accompany you , just in case.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What took you guys so long?” Clary asks the moment they exit the portal.

“Well, Ms. Fairchild, I don’t just jump for every request.”

 _Shadowhunters_ Lorenzo thinks to himself. “So shall we?”

With that they all move closer to the building, weapons at the ready.

“As I said before, it looks like the door has been broken down. I didn’t see any blood anywhere, that’s why I waited for back-up.”

“Great thinking Clary. I just hope mom and Alec are ok.”

As they are about to enter the store, they find that the door was been damaged. The lock is completely broken and there is glass everywhere. By now, even Lorenzo has his magic at the ready. Upon entering Izzy quietly calls out to Maryse and Alec, after no response they move in further and that is when Simon spots Maryse.

“Over here,” he calls out quietly.

As he goes over to her, he suddenly stops. Blood! That is all that filled his senses.

“Izzy…” he says as he backs away. “I’m sorry. I got go.”

Before anyone could ask what’s wrong , he was gone. As Jace gets closer to where Simon was standing, he sees her. Maryse is lying on the right side, almost in a fetal position, a little blood on her lips and something sticking out of her left shoulder.

“Izzy, it’s mom. She needs help.” Running over to Maryse, they hear Lorenzo gasp.

“That looks like a tranquilizer dart,” he says. In a quick flash of hand movements he sends a fire message to Catarina, requesting her immediate assistance and one to Magnus, informing both to meet them at the institute.

“What was that?” Jace asks.

“I sent one massage to Caterina, to requesting her expertise and one to Magnus, asking him to meet us at the institute. Izzy, Clary, you stay and assist your Maryse. Jace, let us go find Alec.”

“Go.” Izzy insists when he looks over to them worriedly. The crunch of glass is all you can hear as they walk to the back. They return after a few minutes. “He’s not here.” Jace looks sullen and even more anxious than before.

“Why don’t we get Maryse back to the institute for medical assistance? I will glamour the store to hide it and we will come back later for any further investigation.” Izzy, still a bit shocked by their discoveries, agrees with Lorenzo’s plan of action.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exiting another portal, they find Catatrina waiting for them, she immediately takes Maryse and rushes her to the infirmary. Izzy immediately snaps to attention.

“We need to find Alec. There is no way he would have left mom like that. Not willingly. Jace, I know this is dangerous but can you try to track him.”

“I don’t know Iz. With all the strain we put on the bond the last time, it might snap. Not to mention, I can’t feel him at all. I know he is still alive but I’m not getting anything from him.”

“I know but please you have to try.” She looks at him pleadingly. He nods in agreement.

She turns to Lorenzo just as Underhill comes over to them. “What happened?” he asks.

“Andrew, can you use the ops tracking facilities and find my brother. Lorenzo, you too please see if you can track him as well.”

“Yes ma’am,” and “Of course,” came the replies.

Just as she was about to turn around to head to the infirmary, Magus walks through the doors of the institute. _What in Lilith’s’ name was going on,_ Magnus thought as he walked into the institute. He stood there for a few minutes and watched as the ops center bustled more than usual. _Something big must have happened_ he thought. “Well, no time like the present to find out what is going on,” he mutters to himself. As he walked in a bit further he spots both Lorenzo and Isabelle. Lorenzo was standing off to the side with his back turned to the entrance, with Andrew Underhill right next to him, seemingly in a very tense conversation. Izzy, by the looks of it was on her way to the infirmary. Not seeing Alec he decides to follow Izzy, maybe something happened to Alec. Before he could call out to her, Cat comes walking out, spotting magnus. “Izzy, Magnus,” not only did she sound scared and concerned; her voice uttered all the emotion she was trying to contain. Izzy turned around with a gasp not having noticed Magnus earlier.

“Izzy, get everyone involved to your office. I need to speak to all of you.” Cat told her.

“Ok…” came a reply that sounded so lost in that moment. She went of in search of everyone leaving Magnus standing there.

“Catarina,” he said feeling confusion mixed with dread as he looked at one of his oldest friends. “What’s going on?”

“Magnus, oh honey. Why don’t you head over to the office. I honestly, only have the stomach to explain this once.” She looked at him pleadingly. “Please…”

“Alright Cat. But there better be a good reason for keeping me out of the loop.” He said turning to walk away when he remembered. “Where is Alec? I didn’t see him when I walked in?” he asked her.”

“Magnus just head over to the office please. And no, he is not in the infirmary. Maryse is.” With that she turned to go back to check on maryse.

“Ok…”

A few minutes later saw Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary, Luke, Magnus, Lorenzo, Andrew and Catarina, gathered together in the office. Luke was the first to breach the silence when he spoke. “Ok, so not that it isn’t great to see all of you but is anyone going to fill me in on this urgent meeting?” he asked.

“Yes, I too would like to know what is going on?” Magnus adds.

“The bookstore was attacked today,” Lorenzo supplied seeing as everyone was still quiet. “We don’t know by whom or why as yet. When we arrived on the scene, after an alert from Clary, we found the store in ruins and Maryse unconscious on the floor. Alec was nowhere to be found”

“What do you mean?”

“We were all going to meet up with him and mom for lunch today.” Izzy said in voice too small for such a powerhouse of a woman.

“We know he reached the store,” Jace added. “There were two coffees and moms favorite pastries still standing in lounge area in the back of the store.”

“From the scene it looked there was not only forced entry but also a fight that broke out.” Lorenzo said.

“Maryse is currently in the infirmary with injuries that are normally obtained when defending oneself. She also has one broken rib and two badly bruised ones.” Cat started. “But that isn’t what scares me. She was shot with a tranquilizer dart in the back. The dose of the drug and the magic in it was designed to incapacitate anyone with either demon blood or angel blood, mundanes will just succumb to overdose. Although I have extracted most of it, it will take a while for what has been absorbed to dissipate from her system. I have seen a similar drug before but that was centuries ago, when a group of downworlders decided to exact revenge on nephilim and any downwolder who consorted with them. Though from what I heard, things didn’t go as planned for them and they went into hiding. Never to be heard of again. I thought they were all dead, guess I was wrong.” Magnus looks over the room, and suddenly as all the pieces started adding up, he paled.

“You think they took Alec… Don’t you?” he asked already weary of the answer.

“Yes. I do.” Cat replies, looking at him, for the first time since they entered the room.

“We have started a search for him. Lornezo, Jace and I have started to do our own tracking.” Andrew looked over to Magnus. “Maybe you could help Jace.” He said feeling uncertain. Jace and Magnus looked at each other and nodded.

“Yes. I can.”

“Good. So in that case, Izzy as your second in command and friend, please stay by your families sides. I will keep everyone informed of what is going on.” He said firmly.

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled. “Thank you Andrew. Alright everyone, let’s find my big brother.”

“Cat,” Magnus called before they could leave. “What happened to the shadow people this group got hold of?”

Cat closed her eyes and turned away from him. “They were killed in the most horrid, degrading and painful ways possible.”

The reaction was instant. Magnus paled some more and fell back on the edge of the table he was leaning against. If it wasn’t for Simon, Izzy would have crashed to the floor as her legs gave out from under her and Jace went pale and blank for a moment while Clary got him to sit down.

“I pray to all deities that will hear me, I pray that this is not the same group but no matter what we still need to find him as soon as possible.” With that she walked out of the room with Luke following her to the infirmary. 

** End of Flashback – NY, Institute **

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update once a week. Comments and Kudos will be much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
